Childhood Forgotten
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Ryuuga remembered only bits and pieces of his childhood, nothing really stuck and yet these memories always haunted him.


Childhood Forgotten

He watched the scene unfold before him, a scene that seemed rather familiar to him and yet he didn't know why.

A woman, in her late twenties was playing with two children, pone of them was clearly a young version of himself, with his white hair slightly longer and the red patch longer than it was right now; but what interested him more was the other boy, the one who also had a red patch in his hair, although it was on the other side.

The woman had shoulder length red hair and laughed with the two boys as they played around her.

He felt a slight tugging sensation in his heart and he looked down at his chest; his clothes were still ripped from that final battle against Rago but right now he paid no mind to that, his heart was acting oddly, as though… it was aware of this situation that he didn't know about; as though this was some kind of memory that was part of him.

A memory from the heart.

_His heart_.

He kept watching as the scene changed a few times, noticing that he was a bit older, probably about five years old and yet he couldn't remember it, his mother was no longer happy in her life it was plain to see.

She looked so tired and worn down, he found it hard to believe that it was the same woman and yet he knew all too well that it was.

If either of the boys made a noise she would hit them, both of them would cry, the youngest boy seemed to be more sensitive of the two and Ryuuga saw his child self go over and try in vain to protect him; however that just seemed to anger her even more and she just beat them both; and then left the two sobbing on the floor once she was bored of it.

He frowned, feeling his heart tugging a bit more than before, as though he _should_ remember all of this. There was nothing but an empty blank… or so he thought.

As he watched the two boys cry, the youngest moving into his child self's chest for comfort, he remembered something.

His father, well _their_ father was there before, but then he left them. Walked out and abandoned them; to his mother the man had been her whole world; she focused on their children to make them grow up with rules and happiness and everything children could want. But when their father left?

Everything fell apart.

He couldn't remember what else had happened, why their mother had just stopped caring. Not that it mattered; he pushed the memories behind him, blocking them behind a big thick wall and never thought of his past.

Until now.

Perhaps he was dead and revisiting his past was his punishment for not doing more good in the world. Or maybe it was his unconscious mind reminding him of his past and what he should look for; to give up on having the ultimate power and try and find the pieces of the puzzle, to find his family.

Ryuuga sighed, unable to figure out what he should do and then he heard a loud beeping noise…

His amber eyes fluttered open and he looked to find himself in a comfortable hospital, his body ached, but he looked to the side and found himself on a drip, one for blood and the other for medication. He frowned as he looked around the room, his eyes stopped at a nurse who was writing down on her notes and hadn't noticed him open his eyes until now.

"Ah good, Mr Ryuuga," She said softly and he tried not to growl.

He _hated_ being called Mr by anyone, it was a pet hate for him and he never truly understood it.

"You gave us all a scare," She walked over to check the drip was still full; "Right now you'll need plenty of rest to recover,"

"Who…" His voice cracked, his throat was dry and his mouth felt like sand; "Who brought me here?"

"A young man called Ryuuto,"

He repeated the name in his head, trying to figure out why the name seemed to fit in so well in his thoughts about his forgotten childhood. Or formerly forgotten childhood.

He closed his eyes again and the nurse left the room, assuming that he had fallen asleep again, though she brought in a cup of water for him to take when he woke up again.

"So he's awake?" A male asked her and she nodded, gesturing for him to go in;

"He's asleep now, so you'll want to let him rest,"

"Yea I will," He entered the room and looked at Ryuuga; remember the past, the childhood he had with this man.

Ryuuto never forgot the past, he just amused himself with other things to try and make the pain of what their mother did to them hurt less. To an extent it actually worked, because he did forgot his brother's name, but at night; every so often the nightmare would appear and haunt him.

Then when he was trying to find the blader called Titi he stumbled upon _him_, Ryuuga, the strongest blader in the world, or _was_ until Rago nearly killed him.

All the other bladers who had taken part in the final battle had thought Ryuuga was either dead or had gone into hiding after all he had his pride, to lose that badly meant that he would go into hiding and come out even stronger than before.

However here he was, in a hospital and he had been found unconscious by his little brother.

Ryuuto just looked down at him, his amber eyes wondering what would happen when he woke up and they talked.

Part of him hoped he would just be grateful that he was being healed up; another part hoped that he would want to develop some kind of relationship with him, friendship or family.

He sat down in the chair, unaware that a pair of eyes opened up and looked at him, slowly sitting up and trying not to wince as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ah!" Ryuuto exclaimed and jumped in his seat while Ryuuga just drank the water that had been left for him; "I thought… The nurse said…"

"Tch, you're Ryuuto?" He finally said, looking at the other teen, noticing the similarities to his memory of his childhood brother.

"Yes, you're Ryuuga,"

He nodded slowly; "So what do you want?"

Ryuuto blinked at him in surprise; "What?"

"What do you want?" He repeated just looking at him, although the other teen didn't know what to think, it was an odd question to ask.

"I…" He trailed off for a moment to get the question right in his head; "I know what you are to me, you're my brother and…"

"We haven't seen each other in _year_, why bother now?"

"Because we're family; you remember what happened back then? How we were pulled away from each other?"

Ryuuga said nothing and Ryuuto sighed, standing up and shrugged.

"All I wanted was to have a family again; I wanted to have someone who cared about me. Nothing else," He moved to leave the room when Ryuuga spoke;

"You just want us to be a family?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and Ryuuto nodded; "That's it? No tricks?"

"No, nothing just… just a family,"

Ryuuga now felt himself getting sleepy; "I'll think it over…"

Ryuuto smiled and left the room, his heart contained more hope now than it did before; he just hoped fervently that Ryuuga would agree for them to be a family, it was all he wanted. He didn't like being alone anymore; he wanted someone to talk to, with no boundaries as you would have with friends.

All he could do was hope that Ryuuga would agree and they could become brothers; _family._


End file.
